


The horned Mercenary

by Newagenewbarricade



Series: Blood Herald [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, companion!adaar, references of past tranquility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Analia Trevelyan recruits a companion in the Hinterlands</p>
            </blockquote>





	The horned Mercenary

   Analia Trevelyan took a deep breath as she walked through the tunnel to the west road. She briefly touched the welts on her forehead, a permanent reminder of her past as a tranquil mage. Analia saw Solas looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She kept walking, no point in drawing attention to the past.

   “The apostates have gone mad with power!” Cassandra said as they all bore witness to the fighting.

   “I see just as many Templars.” Solas said.

   Analia drew her lips back but said nothing.

   “We can only stabilize the area with an alliance.”

   “I know how war works Seeker.” Analia said through gritted teeth. A group of four Templars charged at them. Analia screamed and waved her staff in front of her sending an erratic and poorly aimed wave of electricity at the Templars. Her hands shook uncontrollably, it had been so long since she’d cast spells for any purpose much less combat. She fell back ever so slightly, Solas looked at her questioningly.

   “Focus on the damn Templars!” She barked.

   Solas turned his attention away from the lady Herald and back to the Templars. Analia held her staff in her hands and pressed her eyes shut, everything was just so _sharp_ she physically couldn’t handle it all. She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes,

   “The battle is over.” Solas said.

   “Let’s get out of this area as fast as we can.” Analia said.

   Solas cast a barrier around her,

   “This should temporarily dull your senses, I cannot imagine what you’re going through is easy.” Solas said.

   Analia felt the pulsating in her head dull, everything dulled. Not to the point of numbness of the past but enough for Analia to function. She felt surprised by her companion’s action.

   “Thank you, Solas.” She said, mouth slightly agape.

   Solas said nothing. The group continued picking their way through the once serene village turned battlefield. Analia saw a grey figure out of the corner of her eye. Standing by a half collapsed grain tower was a Qunari woman and a band of various other fighters with her, they stood between a rather angry group of Templars and several mage children and, to Analia’s shock several tranquil as well. The Qunari woman made eye contact with Analia, her golden eyes cutting through the haze Solas had surrounded Analia with.

   “Don’t just stand there help us!” The qunari woman yelled. Analia ran over to her before she even realized her legs were moving. Analia stood between the Templars and the qunari,

   “I should say I pray the Maker has mercy on your souls, but then I would be lying.”

   She waved her arm in front of her creating a medium sized wall of fire. With all her senses dulled she was able to focus more precisely on her magic. She fought alongside her own companions in addition to the Qunari woman and her band of fighters. The dozen Templars stood no chance against the unbridled rage of the apostate noble or the Qunari woman. When all the Templars laid dead the qunari turned to the children and tranquil she’d been defending,

   “Find somewhere safe.”

   “Go to Haven, tell them the Herald sent you.” Analia said to them as they passed her by.

   The Qunari woman looked at Analia, she was only half a head taller than the human woman and yet Analia felt as if they were equals.

   “You pulled us out of a tight spot there stranger, thank you.” She said.

   Analia felt Solas’s barrier dropping, the Qunari’s appearance was becoming much sharper and the sounds around them more intense.

   “It was no trouble.” She pressed a hand to her forehead, “you were defending kids and Tranquil, I couldn’t let those Templars massacre you.”

   “Are you alright?” The Qunari asked, squinting at Analia with mild concern.

   “I’ll, I’ll be fine.” Analia made eye contact with the Qunari biting her lip as she spoke.

   “If you say so” The Qunari said pulling her dark red hair back into a bun. “wait a minute, you’re that Herald aren’t you? The one who survived the conclave?”

   “The very same.” Analia said.

   “Wow, I never would’ve guessed you’d help the likes of us.” The Qunari nodded to her group.

   “Who are you anyway?” Analia asked.

   “I’m Mihreen Adaar of the Valo-kas Mercenaries. These are my soldiers.” Mihreen nodded to two elves and a human.

   Analia looked at the muscular mage in front of her, she could be an incredibly useful asset in this war, not to mention she was about as far removed from the chantry as anyone could get.

   “You know, we could use a fighter like you on our side.” Analia said.

   “When the Herald of Andraste herself calls you to action how could I say no?” Mihreen said with a smirk.

   “I’m sure we can find use for these… fighters.” Cassandra said.

   “Meet me at Haven, first round is on me.” Mihreen winked at Analia.

                Analia knew her first stop when she got to Haven wouldn’t be the Chantry or the war table, but the tavern.

**Author's Note:**

> So companion!adaar is my favorite universe alteration of mine and I plan on writing a series of drabbles/oneshots about my adaar as a companion for my other inquisitors, any and all feedback appreciated as always! my tumblr is alinnsurana


End file.
